The Sound of Silence
by lavenderspillofstars
Summary: On a summer when rain falls unexpectedly and roses bloom, Beck finds her. One summer. Two people. The story of a lifetime. Cat/Beck.
1. Chapter 1

When Cat was eleven, she met Beck.

It had been a lazy summer day, nothing to do, too hot to go outside. Cat, being Cat, decided that she didn't care how hot it was and went outside anyway.

She saw him from where she sat on her front porch, across the street.. Her hair, not yet red and straightened, was wavy and brown and bounced across her shoulders as she waved to him. Beck waved faintly back, and shouted, "I'm Beck!"

Cat shouted gleefully back, "I'm Cat!"

When Cat was thirteen, she met him again.

She was at the tryouts for Hollywood Arts High School, trying out for singing. Cat saw him.

Skipping over to him, her now red hair stood out quite a bit from everyone else's.

"Hi! I'm Cat!" She said, waving frantically, her 100-wat smile glinting. Beck grinned at her. "I know who you are. We met before, right?" Cat smiled with a dreamy look and said, "I wonder if mirrors work in outer space?"

Cat got accepted to Hollywood Arts.

On her first day of her freshman year, she skipped through the oddly small doors of Hollywood Arts with a bright smile and the cutest strapless dress.

The first thing – or person, she noticed, was Beck.

"Hi Beck!" Cat said happily. Beck grinned down at her, as she was only 5" and he was 5"4. "Hey Cat."

The bell rang, which meant it was time for their first period class. "What's your first period?" Cat asked quickly. He replied, "Algebra. You?" She sighed. "English. Gotta go, bye!"

While Cat sat in English class, she wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was on Beck. She would never, ever admit it, but she had a crush on him. A big one. A ginormous one. In fact, Cat was in love with him.

From the moment she saw him at age eleven, she felt an instant attraction to him. Cat wondered if Beck felt the same way about her as she did about him.

Cat's POV

At lunch period, Beck came over to where I sat, hand in hand with a pale girl who was called Jade. Jade was most possibly the most evil, heartless, uncolorful, soulless human being to ever walk the planet.

But she had Beck. On the first day. My heart was only beginning to break.

Over months and months they hugged, kissed, and acted affectionate. Beck and I were still friends, but we rarely talked anymore.

March 29th, at the time, was the worst day of my life. The day when Beck and Jade told each other they loved each other.

I had been expecting it to happen, but when it did happen, I was not prepared. They came into lunch, hand in hand as usual, and told everyone at the table (Robbie, Andre, and me) that they were in love.

My heart broke every ttime when they said those awful three words. "I love you." But I made a straight face every time.

One day, I sat at the usual lunch table, reading Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire. Beck came over at sat down next to me. Him being so close sent chills down my back. For once, he wasn't with Jade.

"You reading Harry Potter?" he asked. I nodded softly. "Do you like Harry and Hermione – as a couple, I mean?" Beck asked.

I looked up at him with a revolted expression on my face. "Harry and Hermione? Ew! Ew! Ew! They're most possibly the worst pairing in any book series EVER! How could you think I could like them together?"

Beck just laughed. "Cat, you really are an amazing person, you know that?"

In sophomore year, Tori came to Hollywood Arts. She seemed like a great friend for the first few days I knew her – until she and Beck kissed for Improv class. Beck seemed totally into it.

Tori and Jade, the objects for his affection. Then there's me. Out of the picture, but yet I'm hopelessly in love with him.

For a brief time, Beck and Jade had broken up. Those felt like the happiest days of my life – until they got back together. My heart broke, again.

And then, one month later, I finally cracked.

It was too much for me to bear. I couldn't take it anymore. I couldn't talk to my friends anymore without seeing him and her smiling and laughing and kissing while I'm spinning and twirling and waiting for the rain to fall.

I didn't eat with them at lunch any more. I ate in the Preforming Hall, where no one could bother me. I did not talk to them anymore. They would try to approach me in the hall, wanting to ask why I was ignoring them. I would just run off, pretending I didn't notice that they wanted to talk to me.

One day, while eating lunch in the Preforming Hall, Beck burst through the door, looking super angry. I tried to sneak away, but he spotted me. "Cat! CAT!" He grabbed my arm, preventing me from running away.

"Why are you ignoring us Cat? Why don't you talk to us anymore? Cat, we miss you. I miss you." Beck's face softened. I sighed. "I just – don't feel right hanging out with you guys anymore." My voice was turning into a croak.

Beck asked softly, "Why?" As soon as he said that, the bell rang. It signaled the end of sophomore year. My eyes were wider than usual. "I have to go. My mom's waiting for me outside." I lied. I took over, quickly walked out of the school and walked for 10 minutes until I reached a park.

I sat down and cried silently.

_Pitter, pater_

I sighed. Great. It was raining and I had to walk home.

_While he's laughing and smiling and kissing her you're spinning and twirling and waiting for the rain to fall and wishing that he's kissing you…_

I began my slow ascent home.

* * *

I don't own anything! Please please review!


	2. Chapter 2

Cat's POV

Walking home wasn't far, only ten minutes. When I got home, something was wrong as usual. My parents in a fight.

"SHUT THE HELL UP BITCH!" My dad yelled. I winced. I could hear a beer bottle collide with the wall. My mom screamed, "STOP! LEAVE ME ALONE AND LEAVE!"

I tiptoed as quietly as possible up the stairs as quietly as possible. Luckily my dad didn't notice, so I closed my door softly and I lay down on my bed, my head resting on my soft pillow.

While I was drifting of to sleep, my bedroom door banged open and there stood my drunken father in the doorway. "Hi Kitty." He drawled sadistically, leaving a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach.

He walked over to my bed, yanking me up by my hair and growled, "Get off your ass." I whimpered and nodded, standing up. He pushed against the wall and punched me repeatedly in the stomach. I cried out in pain, "Daddy, stop, please.." he only growled in response and slapped me across the face and said, "Now Kitty, be a good girl and don't say anything." Something hit me and everything faded to black.

When I woke up, I was surronded by a puddle of blood and my clothes lying next to me. I sunk to the floor, breaking down in tears. It had happened again.

I managed to get off the floor and put my clothes back on. I looked out the window, and my mom and dad had already left for work. The tears were coming fast. I quickly brushed them away and gave a feeble hiccup. I was pathetic.

I went back to my room, happy to lie down without the risk of my dad coming in. Tears dripped down my pale face and onto the plush pink carpet. I reached with a heavy hand for my cellphone.

7 new messgaes

Beck: Why'd you leave

Tori: What's up with you?

Jade: You're acting weird. Call.

Robbie: Cat stop ignoring us! I love you.

Beck: Cat. We need to talk now.

Tori: CAT!

Robbie: I love you.

I sighed, wondering why Robbie still liked her. It was weird.

I wanted to talk to someone, really badly. But mainly, I wanted to talk to Beck and tell all about my father and that I loved him but most of all I just wanted to be in his arms, knowing that everything was going to be okay.

But everything wasn't going to be okay. My father was going to continue abusing me, I didn't have the strength to talk to my friends anymore, and most of all Beck loved Jade and not her. No, Beck would never love her. But Robbie would.

Robbie wasn't who she wanted.

She sighed, picked up her acoustic guitar and began to sing her favorite song.

"_I'm 15 for a moment_

_Caught in between 10 and 20_

_And I'm just dreaming _

_Counting the ways to where you are_

_I'm 22 for a moment_

_And she feels better than ever_

_And we're on fire_

_Making our way back from Mars_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose_

_15_

_There's never a wish better than this_

_When you've only got a hundred years to live_

_I'm 33 for a moment_

_I'm still the girl but you see I'm a they_

_I'm 45 for a moment_

_The sea is high_

_And I'm heading into a crisis_

_Chasing the years of my life_

_15 there's still time for you_

_Time to buy and time to lose yourself within a morning star_

_15 I'm all right with you_

_15_

_There's never a wish better than this_

_When you've only got a 100 years to live_

_Halftime goes by, suddenly you're wise_

_Another blink of an eye, 67 is gone_

_The sun is getting high, we're moving on"_

I put my guitar down, not able to finish the song.

Beck's POV

I sat in my RV, thinking hard. What happened to the Cat I knew? That everyone knew? Her bright, happy personality seemed to have disappeared.

Ever since she stopped hanging out with Jade, Tori, Andre, Robbie, and me, it caused quite the disturbance. Everybody missed her, being around her sunny self. I missed her too. A lot.

It may seem strange, but I've always felt slightly attracted to the redheaded, psychotic, happy, sunny girl. I loved Jade, but in a way I also loved Cat too.

Something was definitely wrong with Cat. I didn't know why she stopped talking to us. No one did.

Cat's POV

I shuddered when I remembered what had happened last night. I didn't want to think about it.

I took a deep, shaky breath, reached for my cellphone, and dialed Beck's number.

On the first ring, Beck picked up. "Hello?"

"Hi Beck. It's Cat."

"Cat. We need to talk."

"I know. Can I come over?"

"Sure. You need a ride?"

"No. I'll walk."

"Okay."

Click.

I put on my Converse and walked out the door. When I reached Beck's, I couldn't believe what I saw.

Beck and Tori were lying on the couch in full make-out.

I opened my mouth in shock and they finally noticed me. I stared at him and said weakly, "Beck?" He said, "Cat, Tori came over unplanned after I called you and –" I cut him off and hissed, "Save it. I can't believe you would do this to Jade." And me, I thought.

Beck looked sorry and reached for my arm and said, "Cat, don't leave." I just shook my head and slammed the door. I ran 20 minutes until I reached the park I had been to yesterday. Once again, I cried.

_While he's kissing a new girl you're rapidly falling and it's raining and he's slowly killing you with pain of unrequited love…_

_

* * *

_I'm sorry that this chapter is like... total fail. Cause it is. I hate it. It sucks. Ugh. Review.


End file.
